


Anything for you, Finn

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7564108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe indulges Finn's fantasy of having sex in Black One's cockpit. Things go as planned (mostly).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything for you, Finn

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for the following prompt at the TFA Kink Meme:
> 
> "Finn and Poe fuck in the cockpit of Poe's X-Wing (while it's on the ground, obviously)
> 
> +bonus: Finn and Poe get caught fucking in the cockpit of Poe's X-Wing"

Poe Dameron has never understood what was the big deal about having sex in a starfighter. He loves his Black One and he loves flying, but it's a different pleasure than the one he gets from sexual gratification. Being an X-Wing pilot also comes with breathing your own recycled oxygen for hours and stepping out of a cockpit smelling like rancid bantha poo, bathed in your perspiration. Not things to think about when you tried to get it on with your boyfriend.

Yet, here he is, holding Finn's hand as the other man guides him through the rows of landed X-Wings and A-Wings and Y-Wings and anything else in between; because Finn doesn't know or care about what one can smell like after sitting in a cramped, overheated space for several hours. Last night, Finn asked him almost shyly if they could do it  _ there,  _ their naked frames pressed together as they relished in the post-sex afterglow. Poe remained silent, thinking about the unpleasant, very unsexy state he is after a sixteen-hour recon mission in the Outer Rims' outer rim. Finn cocked his head to the side, his gaze turning softer, almost pleading, and he brushed the back of his finger against Poe's cheekbone. Please, Finn whispered, and Poe thought that he didn't have to get it, really. It's far from the weirdest thing some people can get off to, and what makes Finn happy invariably ends up making Poe happy.

He's landed Black One at the edge of the tarmac, the farthest spot from the command room. None of the pilots liked it - the last thing they wanted to do after landing was jog five hundred meters to HQ. Poe's okay with what they're about to do - but he can do without being seen by anyone. The night patrol has taken off half an hour ago, and won't be back until the early hours of morning. The sun has just set, a rim of orange light spreading above the horizon, fading a little more with each second.

Finn stops them in front of the ladder leading up the open cockpit. Poe knows he's taking a moment to look at the scene, to look at him, desire burning into his eyes, and Poe can't repress a shiver. He has changed from his off day clothes to his flight suit for the occasion, which, judging by the look Finn has given him when he stepped out of the fresher, has been a great idea.

Finn places his left hand over Poe's hip, the other cupping his face. He nudges at him to come closer, until Poe feels Finn's breath brush over his lips. Finn's smiling ear to ear, before pressing their lips together. His kiss is surprisingly tender. "Thank you for indulging me," Finn says softly against Poe's lips, before kissing him again, deeper this time. Finn's hand drops from Poe's hip to cup his ass, and Poe would smile if his mouth wasn't busy sucking on Finn's bottom lip. 

It's when Poe starts to feel his desire pool up in his lower belly that Finn breaks the kiss again, eyes blown by arousal and breath rugged. He grins, before leaning forward to speak into Poe's ear.

"Get in there, flyboy," he says, voice rich and deep and Poe wonders why he's ever thought cockpit sex wasn't the idea of the kriffing century.

Finn stops again a moment later, standing on the ladder, looking down at Poe sitting on the pilot's chair. His legs are spread up a little wider than usually when he's up there ready to take off. Poe doesn't mind the pause, looking up at Finn standing against the purple sky, pinching his lips together like he can't believe how lucky he is. It's Poe who can't believe how lucky he is, really - to have such a gorgeous, sweet, charming and brave boyfriend like Finn, to have been chosen among everyone else in Finn's life.

"Come," Poe says, and he reaches out his hand for Finn. Finn takes it, putting down one knee next to Poe's thigh, then the other, and then he's straddling Poe, letting out a sigh as their growing erections brush together under the layers of clothing. It's Poe's turn to put his hands over Finn's hips, lifting up Finn's shirt to get ahold of Finn's skin, with just the right amount of pressure that he knows is just perfect for Finn.

Finn lets out a pleased sigh, and bends forward, his arms on either side of Poe's face. Poe hears the grip of hands against leather, and Finn starts to grind down his hips against Poe's hardening bulge, and kisses Poe's neck when he throws his head back, relishing on the sensation.

There's Finn's tongue in his mouth, exploring, tasting; Finn's arms brushing against his cheeks at each of Finn's thrusts, Finn straddling him, his heat radiating through their clothes, pinning him down in his seat with his weight, and it feels fucking awesome; the scent of Finn's body mixing with the familiar smell of his seat's leather and the vague odor of electronic components heating up, that always seems to linger long after the ship's engines cooled off. 

"I'm going to pop a boner next patrol shift," Poe says when Finn releases his mouth to gasp for air.

"Oh yeah?" Finn teases, and he grinds harder against Poe, letting him feel just how hard he was right now. "Cause of me?"

"'Cause of you, Finn," Poe replies, and he squeezes a little harder at Finn's hips.

Finn leans forward again, blowing softly against Poe's ear. "'Cause of you fucking me here and there? 'Cause of me riding your cock, fucking myself on it?" His words come with another vicious snap of Finn's hips against him, and Poe whimpers.

"Yes yes, Finn, cause of all of this, please," Poe manages to reply, and because he doesn't have to be the only one to suffer here, his fingers slide downward, under Finn's trousers, teasing at the space between Finn's asscheeks, tracing the rim of his hole.

"Wait," Finn says, and he lifts himself right against Poe, making some space between their lower bellies, releasing some of the pressure on Poe's now aching cock. Finn searches his trousers' front pocket for the small vial of lube he's brought with him, and puts it, for lack of place, between Poe's legs. Poe can't hold back his chuckle.

"Help me take these off," Finn says, clumsily undoing his belt. Poe puts away Finn's hand gently, and slowly, removes Finn's belt, letting it fall out of the cockpit - it's cramped enough here anyway. He cups Finn's erection through his trousers, running his index over his hard cock plastered against his leg under the clothing. 

"Poe," Finn whispers, almost desperate. Poe looks up at his boyfriend, surprised to see him biting hard his lower lip - which he did every time he felt about to come and was holding back. This happened a lot, early on - but Poe hasn't seen that look on Finn's face for a few weeks. It's far from unpleasant to see it again.

"Kriff, Finn, you must really love this ship," Poe teases, amused.

"It's you in that ship that I love, Poe," he pants, "and it's you inside me that I want."

"Okay," Poe says quietly, and he unzips Finn's trousers, the both of them working together so Finn can wriggle out of them despite the lack of space in the cockpit. It's a more difficult task than it seems, especially with the both of them already half high on arousal. They're slowed down by having to remove Finn's shoes - taking almost one full minute to throw them out of the cockpit, as Finn contorts himself to reach his feet. Finn lets out a sigh of relief when his erection is finally freed, plastered against his shirt, precome pearling at the tip. He settles back into straddling Poe's, taking the lead once again, kissing him passionately while his shaking hands unzip Poe's flight suit. There's no time or desire for undressing each other completely - Poe likes it just fine like that, and what would be the point of getting fucked by a pilot wearing his flight suit in a cockpit if it's only to remove said suit before the fun begins?

"Hold on tight," Poe says, and he grabs Finn's ass with both hands, gesturing for him to prop himself on his knees again. He opens the vial and pours some lube on his fingers, slides two of them right into Finn, squeezing Finn's asscheek with his other hand. The leather of the pilot's seat crack under Finn's death grip, and Poe looks at Finn's face, eyebrows furrowed in concentration, lips pinched hard, sweat pearling on his forehead. He digs his two fingers a little deeper, feeling Finn's tremors running through his body. Finn's right hand lets go of the seat to grip the back of Poe's head, and he kisses him hard, tongue sliding deep into Poe's mouth as he rocks his body to fuck himself on Poe's fingers stretching him open.

"Please," he whines, his grip on Poe's head relaxing, foreheads touching. "Don't wanna come like that before I've even got a chance to feel you deep and hard," he adds, his voice low and deep, and Poe almost melts at the sound - and at this rate, none of them are going to last long.

Finn gives him thirty seconds to put some lube on himself, before he wraps his hand around the base of Poe's cock, lining the tip to his hole. Poe lifts his hips as much as Finn allows him, gasping as he feels himself push past the tight ring of muscle, surrounded by the intoxicating warmth of Finn around him.

Finn sits down, slowly, taking all of Poe's length inside him. "Finn," Poe whispers, mouth dry and breath shallow, and he grabs Finn's thick, bare thighs, "you feel so good, Finn."

"Oh yeah?" Finn says, grinning, but his breath is labored, eyes dark with lust as he takes leverage off of Poe's shoulders to move around Poe's cock, setting a quicker pace than usual. Poe relaxes a little, closing his eyes, indulging himself on the sensation of tight flesh around his cock, bringing him closer to orgasm with every friction. Then he senses Finn shifting around him, and his boyfriend's heavy breathing turns to little whimpers as Poe's cock brush against his prostate.

"Poe, I'm gonna come," he warns, and Poe flicks his eyes open. "I want you to come with me," he says, before burying himself once more on Poe's cock, his own erection twitching, trapped between Poe's flight suit and Finn's shirt.

"I'm with you, Finn," he whispers to Finn's ear, before gently pumping up and down Finn's cock, smearing precome all over him. Finn follows his rhythm, and they pick up the pace together, until Poe feels Finn's thumb pressing hard against his shoulder. Poe gasps, and releases his own mental grip on himself, allowing himself to come hard up Finn's ass.

Finn's whole body trembles as he comes in turn, spending himself forcefully all over Poe's chest and face.

"Goodness gracious, Master Poe - I've been looking for you everywhere!"

Poe doesn't think he's ever come back down from the blissful state following an orgasm this fast. He turns his head towards the source of the voice.

There he kriffing is, waving his red arm in circles, moving his golden head. "I am sorry to interrupt you, Master Poe, Master Finn - but General Organa requires your presence at the command room as soon as possible!"

Poe presses a hand over his left breast pocket, where his commlink usually is - except there's no breast pocket, because he's wearing his flight suit, not his flight jacket that he's left at his and Finn's bunk.

"We were done, anyway. Poe will be there in a minute. Thanks, C3PO," Finn says, surprisingly deadpan.

"You're welcome, Master Finn," the droid replies, before turning his heels back towards the command room.

"This is terrible," Finn says, raising his ass to pull Poe's flaccid cock out of him. "It's been ruined forever." He's frowning now, the spark in his eyes gone. Poe wants to laugh, but holds back - Finn looks almost heartbroken. He's got a point, though - somehow, the droid's face with his big photosensors looking at his come covered face and his synthetic voice raising over their gasps and whimpers is burying itself deep into his memory.

"Hey, Finn," Poe says, and he tenderly runs his thumb over Finn's cheeks. "It's going to make a hilarious story one day."

"When?" 

"I don't know. We're probably going to need both a few years of therapy to get over this kind of trauma."

It draws a chuckle out of Finn. "I'm sorry, Poe," he says anyway.

"Sorry for what? Not your fault. Mine, actually. He wouldn't have come looking for us if I didn't forget my commlink." Poe leans forward, pressing a kiss on Finn's lips. "And I liked it. I had a great time. Until the…you know."

"Really?"

"Really."

It's Finn's turn to kiss Poe, gently, before maneuvering himself to climb off of Poe and let himself drop off of Black One.

"You're probably not going to have a boner next time you're flying her," Finn says a bit bitterly as he pulls back on his discarded trousers.

"Hey, who says I'm not up for doing it again? Sans droids this time. You, I, Black One, and the night sky," Poe replies. He's found an old cloth in one of his leg pockets, and it's better than nothing to clean up the drying come out of his face. He can't really do much about the smell of sweat and sex sticking to him, but he can't afford to be more late than he already is. 

"You would?" Finn asks, like he can't believe his ears Poe's just said that.

"Sure. Just let me… forget a bit, because right now whenever I look at your face I see  _ his face _ , and it's kind of the turn off the century."

Finn laughs out loud. "That's kind of how I feel, too." He walks up to him, wraps his arms around Poe's waist and kisses him one last time.

"Thanks again, Poe."

"Anything for you, Finn."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi and thank you for reading! Feel free to tell me in the comments if you've spotted mistakes of any kind! I'm still writing without a beta, so if you're up for it, please leave me a message at my dreamwidth account (kumaria7) or my tumblr (kumaria).


End file.
